Aurora
Aurora is one of the powerful fairies of Earth featured in Season 4. She resides in a floating castle called the Frost Tower. Aurora is the Major Fairy of the North. The Winx Club use their Lovix powers to fight against her and her Arctic Fairies. Personality Profile She is extremely loyal to Morgana, standing up to Nebula's over-commanding tone when Morgana would not. She is a no-nonsense kind of woman, very blunt and to the point. Although she is the Fairy of the North she does not have a cold nature and even though she was captured by the Wizards she is not resentful like Nebula, but is instead quite noble. Aurora is also very smart, as she had easily trapped the Winx in her ice cave. Series Season 4 Aurora's Frost Tower was first seen coming to the surface of the Earth either from higher atmosphere or from space. It could be that she usually remains in the upper parts of Earth's atmosphere or space or that she went in space temporarily while Diana was supposed to be taking part in the Great Fairy Revenge for Morgana. After the Winx convinced Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature, that not all humans were bad and she left Morgana's Great Fairy Revenge, Morgana contacted Aurora and asked her to help for her revenge against the humans and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Aurora then came to the surface of the Earth and ordered the spirits of ice under her command to turn the human world into a frozen desert, starting with the Northern Sea. Nebula went to meet the Winx and asked them to hand the Wizards, who were under Sibylla's protection, to Morgana, or else the whole planet would be covered by one big glacier. The Winx went to her Frost Tower to try convincing her to stop her revenge just like Diana but she proved to be more determined and loyal to Morgana. In the Frost Tower, the Winx had to battle ice monsters and Arctic Fairies but Roxy began to freeze because she did not have her Lovix. Morgana then arrived and placed the Winx and Roxy in an ice cage to protect Roxy from dying of cold and on Bloom's requests she decided to allow Bloom and Nebula to have a face-to-face duel, with the rules being that if Nebula won the Winx would hand the Wizards to the Earth fairies to face punishment but if Bloom won then the Earth Fairies would have to give the Wizards a fair trial. Bloom won despite Nebula using many disloyal attacks. But Nebula would not stop and in her madness to defeat Bloom started to damage Aurora's frost Tower. The Fairy of the North then froze Nebula to stop her and sided with Morgana, who had agreed to give the Wizards a fair trial. It is assumed that she, as well as all the other Major Fairies, remained loyal to Morgana when Nebula overthrew her as Aurora and her Arctic Fairies were not seen in the Omega Dimension at the end of the Season. She appeared again in the last episode of the fourth season, after the Wizards' final defeat in the Omega Dimension, when the Earth Fairies liberated their magic throughout the world and it is assumed that she is helping the present Fairy Queen, Nebula, to restore the belief of Earth's people in magic and to make the world a better place. Appearance Aurora has long wavy pale blond hair and blue eyes. She has very pale skin and purple lips as well. She wears a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots. Over that, she wears a white and blue fur-lined cloak that reaches to the floor. Aurora is never seen with the hood down. Her wings come in three sections, all resembling like sharp shards of ice with blue crystals on them. Magical Abilities Aurora is the Major Fairy of the North and possesses the power of ice, like said by Tecna in Episode 22 of Season 4. Her source of energy, which is called "The Blizzard", has the icebergs inside a big crystal ball which is protected by herself (and maybe by her Artic Fairies, too). It's strong enough to freeze the whole universe like said by her. It's could possibly be melted by Bloom's Dragon's Flame, but it's unknown if that's true or false. Frost Tower The Frost Tower is a floating mass of ice with spires sprouting from its base. One spire extends into a tower with the throne located inside the top. There is a balcony from which everyone watched the fight between Nebula and Bloom. The inside is a maze of passage ways going in every direction. Aurora and the Arctic Fairies reside in it. The castle is capable of flying at very high altitudes as there are some scenes with the expanse of space behind it. Aurora is very protective of her castle as she shows concern when Nebula enchants some sharp icicles and send them flying towards the Winx Club after loosing the battle. Trivia *In Roman Mythology, Aurora is the Goddess of Dawn, who flies across the sky every morning to announce the arrival of her brother, Helios, the God of the Sun. Her Greek counterpart, Eos, runs a flying chariot across the sky and is the generatrix of all stars and planets perhaps the inspiration of the Winx Club Aurora's flying Frost Tower, which was first seen among the stars in the upper atmosphere of Earth. *The Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis are phenomena occurring in polar regions as colorful lights in the sky, perhaps being the source of Aurora being the name given to the Major Fairy of the North, since she lives in polar regions. *Aurora has powers similar to Icy's, but she does not have the same cold personality as Icy. *Aurora shares her name with a Disney princess. *In the Nickelodeon Version, her title is changed to Aurora, the Warrior Fairy of the North. *Both Aurora and Clarice have the same Nick voice actors. Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Aurora Category:Major Fairies